Remember
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: I wrote this for my English class earlier this year. The assignment was to write a story that had a flashback and a foreshadow in it. Harry and Ginny tell their kids about the Department of Mysteries. Please Read and Review!


Remembering

"It's been so long!" Little nine-year-old Lily Potter whined to her mum and dad. They both laughed.

"It's only been three months, Lils." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"I just miss them!" Lily exclaimed as she threw her arms up into the air. "Al has always been here." Just then, eighteen-year-old Teddy Lupin came running over.

"What'd I miss?" He panted.

"Lily whining." Harry said with a laugh.

"I was not whining!" Lily exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word 'not'.

"Alright, alright." Ginny reprimanded. "Look, there's Hugo." Ginny pointed over to her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Yeah!" And with that, Lily ran over to them.

"Where were you, Teddy?" Ginny asked as she watched her daughter run off.

"Auror Training."

"Oh," Harry smirked. "Are you here for Al and James, or for Victoire?" Teddy blushed.

"Everyone!" He hastily exclaimed. "Even Roxanne!"

"Uh-huh." Harry smiled as Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Lily walked over.

"Have you seen anybody else, yet?" Ron asked as they approached.

"Hello to you, too." Ginny said with a note of sarcasm.

"Oh, hey Gin!" Ron greeted her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Nice save." She said simply.

"Hey, Teddy." Hermione greeted him. "And Harry and Ginny."

"Hi, Hermione." they chorused.

"There's Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey." Lily pointed out after a moment. The seven of them all waved dramatically to their Aunt and Uncle. Percy and Audrey walked over.

"Hey guys!" Audrey exclaimed with a smile. Lily gave her a big hug.

"Hello Lily-bug."

"Hi Auntie Audrey."

"How are you guys all doing?" Percy asked conversationally.

"Good." Everyone chorused.

"How's the shop going, Ron?" Ron helped George with Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Really good. We have a bunch of new holiday stuff for all the Hogwarts kiddies." Ron said with a laugh.

"How's Auror Training going?" Hermione turned to Teddy, when the conversation let up.

"Good." He said with a huge smile, Teddy loved what he did.

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed as he and Fleur showed up next.

"Uncle Bill!" Lily threw herself at him and he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey, Lils." Bill exclaimed, as he firmly held Lily to his hip, to insure she didn't fall. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Sad." She put on a fake pout and everyone laughed.

"It's 'cuz I wasn't here!" George exclaimed, as he and Angelina approached the family.

"Right." Bill said with a laugh. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's not why!" Lily exclaimed from Bill's arms. "It's 'cuz James and Albus always leave me!" Lily looked so innocent as she talked of her big brothers.

"I'm sorry, Lily-bug." Bill told her as he kissed her forehead. "But that's alright since they're coming home today."

"Yeah." Bill then put Lily down, as the red Hogwarts Express came barreling into the station.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed.

The huge family stood together as the many children bustled about. The first to show up, were Roxanne, Molly, Lucy and Louis. They passed around greetings, and 'how-are-you's. The next to show up, were Dominique, Fred and James. They rushed to George and started pestering him about the surprise he had for them. When Victoire approached next, she hugged her parents and started to walk to Teddy. When she passed in front of Dominique, Dom reached her foot out and tripped Victoire. Victoire tripped and fell into Teddy's quick and ready arms.

"Thanks," She whispered shyly.

After a minute, they all saw Albus and Rose rush over to the group. Rose held her huge schoolbag, and her bushy hair was everywhere. Albus was in his Muggle clothes, and held a book titled, _Battles of the Second Wizarding War: All You Need to Know_. They both ran to their parents, who were waiting for their little first years.

"I made it!" Albus exclaimed as he got to his parents. "I missed you guys so much! I couldn't wait to see you guys again!" Al told them.

"We missed you, too." Ginny told him as she wrapped him in a hug. "How was school?" She asked as she passed him to Harry. Albus looked up at his dad, before quickly hugging him tight.

"Thank you for the cloak, Dad." He whispered and Harry laughed.

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked.

"Nothing I didn't write to you and Mum about." Albus told him. "I tell you guys everything." Albus then hugged Lily, who clung to him tightly.

"Don't leave me, Albus." She whimpered.

"You'll come with me in a few years, Lils." He told her.

"I know, but I miss you."

"I missed you too, Lily." Albus then hugged Teddy.

"Hi, Teddy."

"Hey, little bro." Teddy loved James, Al and Lily like they were his own siblings. "How are you?"

"Good. Schools alright, but hanging out in the Common Room's the best." Teddy laughed.

"Yeah. James, Dom and Fred are fun." Teddy agreed.

"We're leaving." George suddenly exclaimed. "We've got big plans!"

"No we don't." Angelina said in mock frustration. "I've gotta look over a few things." Angelina was a Quidditch scout for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Alright, alright!" George laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. Everyone laughed at George's antics.

Goodbyes were exchanged before George and Angelina whisked away Fred and Roxanne. Percy and Audrey were next to leave, followed by Bill and Fleur.

"See you guys later." Harry waved to Ron and Hermione, before gathering up his family. Teddy was going to spend the night at Potter Manor, and was going to miss Auror Training tomorrow, so that he could spend some time with his family.

When they arrived home, Ginny sent the kids upstairs to unpack and wash up for dinner.

"Harry did you see the book Al was holding?" Ginny asked Harry as she started dinner and he helped.

"No, what is it?" Harry asked, curious as to why it mattered.

"Battles of the Second Wizarding War something or other." Harry visibly paled.

"Really?" He asked his wife.

"Yep." She smiled. "I think we should all read it after dinner." She told him.

"I don't know..." Harry looked hesitant.

"Well, I think we should. I mean, they know you defeated Voldemort and stuff, but we should see what they don't know. Do you want them to find out about, say, the graveyard, from us or from a book?" Ginny smiled in what she hoped was reassuring.

"Us." He said with a sigh. "I guess you're right." Harry walked over to her and she laughed.

"I'm always right." She told him. He laughed and kissed her head.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny led the kids up to the family room.

"Al, will you go get the book you had at the station?" Ginny asked when they all sat down. Albus paled.

"Alright." He hastily stood up and ran up to his bedroom. After a moment, Albus came back into the room. He took the book over to Ginny, and then sat on the opposite couch next to Teddy.

"Okay," Ginny started. "Remember how we told you all that Daddy had to defeat a really bad guy, named Voldemort?" All four of them nodded their heads. "Well, it wasn't very easy."

"I was reading the book." Albus told them, pointing to the book in Ginny's lap. "I wanna hear about the Battle at the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh, alright." Ginny turned to Harry, as if to say 'you start'.

"Well, do you remember me talking about Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was named after him." James pointed out, while Teddy, Lily and Albus nodded.

"Well, I had a…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to tell his little children that a dark piece of magic was stuck inside of him.

"You had a dream, Harry." Ginny told him in a matter of fact way and Harry gave her a grateful look.

"Yes, I had a dream that Uncle Sirius was in trouble. So, I went to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I told them about what I had seen and that we needed to go help him. Aunt Hermione didn't believe me at first, so we went into the evil teachers classroom to floo call Uncle Sirius. Somebody lied to me and told me that Sirius wasn't at the house. So, with the help of Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna and Mummy, I got to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. It turned out Voldemort just wanted me there to get a prophecy, Sirius wasn't there." Harry took Ginny's hand here, for comfort. "We had a fight with the Death Eaters, before the Order of the Phoenix came. Mad-Eye Moody, Teddy's mum and dad," Teddy smiled at this. "Kingsley, and Sirius." Harry stopped for a moment before continuing.

"At the end, Sirius ended up dying, and Voldemort fought Dumbledore. Everybody knew Voldemort was back after this. Which was good, since Voldemort had been back for a year, and nobody believed me." Harry seemed to chock out the last bit of information. It didn't hurt much anymore when he thought of Sirius, but it did hurt when he had to talk to his children about it. Just like when he told Teddy of his parents, it hurt Harry to know Teddy would never meet them.

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock…_

…_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"…_

…"_There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."_

Harry came out of his flashback, looking a little dazed, and looked around at his family. That had seemed like centuries ago, and Harry was glad it was long over. He looked at each of his children and saw the sympathy they had for their father. They knew that he had gone through some pretty awful things, and Harry was glad that they would never have to go through such things.

After another moment, Lily stood up and rushed to her dad's arms. She threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge hug.

"Do you still miss Sirius, Daddy?" She asked him innocently, and Harry felt his heart melt at the look on his little girls face.

"Sometimes, Lily-bug, but then I just think of the family I have now. Your mummy, and you, and your three brothers, and all of your aunt's and uncle's and your grandparents." Harry told her truthfully. Lily smiled at him, and gave him another big hug. Harry then watched as James, Albus, and Teddy got up and hugged him, too. Ginny looked at them fondly, before she too joined in the hug.

Later that night, when all of the kids were in bed, Harry and Ginny lay in bed together.

"It's become a lot more easy for you talk about Sirius, hasn't it?" Ginny whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah, just looking at James, Al and Lily seems to make it all better. It just reminds me why I did all of that. I did it so that we could have this." He told her. "I still miss Sirius, and Tonks, and Lupin, and Fred, but it's gotten easier." Ginny nodded.

"That's what they would've wanted." Ginny agreed with him. "They wouldn't have wanted us to worry about them all of the time." Harry kissed her.

"You're right, again." He told her, and they both laughed.

A/N- Okay, I TOTALLY forgot about this story. I wrote it for my English class earlier this year. The assignment was to write a story that had a flashback and a foreshadow in it. I don't know if they're clear or not, I can't remember the grade I got on it. Anyway, please review!

Oh yes, the italic part is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Not mine, Ms. Jo Rowling's.


End file.
